


Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest.

by Steffel



Category: Herr der Fliegen, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist ein hübsches Ding, weißt du? Das hübscheste Ding, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, und du bist sogar hübscher im Mondlicht. Du, mit deinem ungekämmten Haar und deinem ungewaschenen Gesicht. Ich bemerke, dass du zuckst, wenn ich dir die Haare aus den Augen streiche und es tut mir leid, wirklich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I knew you'd arrive eventually.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619335) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Ein wenig AU, da sie niemals gerettet wurden.

Sag mir nicht, du möchtest mich nicht hier.  
Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht von mir auf _gewisser Weise_ angetan bist.  
Jeder ist von mir angetan und ich weiß, dass es bei dir nicht anders ist.  
Lüge nicht.  
  
Du hast mich immer sorgsam beobachtet und du könntest nicht von mir weg bleiben. Ich weiß, dass du dich an die Zeiten erinnerst, an denen wir uns nahe standen. Zeiten, als wir allein waren. Zeiten, als wir uns raus schlichen und behaupteten, es seie wegen eines Apltraums der Kleineren. Die Male, als du in mein Zelt gekrochen kramst und dich leise neben mich legtest, während du darüber murmeltest, dass Piggy dir nicht genügen Platz machte (es ist traurig, dass wir niemals seinen wirklichen Namen heraus fanden, nicht?). Die Male, als wir uns in den Wäldern trafen, sogar nachdem ich gegangen bin.  
  
Ich werde es nicht so einfach vergessen und ich weiß, du wirst es auch nicht.  
  
Daher weiß ich, warum du nun hier bist - Ich weiß, warum du dich in der Höhle verstecktest (was Roger mir erzählt hatte; er erzählte mir, wie er sah, dass du dich auf dem Weg zum Castle Rock machtest. Ich schätze, um mich zu sehen. Wie nett - und armselig.)  
  
Ich weiß, warum du nicht so lange weg bleiben kannst.  
  
Wie gesagt, jeder ist von mir angetan.  
  
Und hör zu, Ralph, wenn ich es noch einmal sage; Ich weiß, dass du nicht anders bist. Es zu verleugnen, würde es nur noch schwieriger für uns machen.  
  
Und daher weiß ich, warum du dich nicht beschwerst, wenn ich nun meine Hand auf deine Brust lege und dich runter drücke. Ich weiß, warum du nicht sprichst, wenn du versuchst Luft zu schnappen, als wäre dieses Drücken unerwarteter gewesen als die Ereignisse, die uns hier her brachten. Ich weiß, warum du es immer noch schaffst, mich anzugucken, wenn ich meinen Fuß auf deinen Brustkorb lege und runter drücke. Wenn du fast versuchst, mein Gewicht zu verlagern. Eine Bewegung und ich könnte deine Rippen zerquetschen, wenn ich wollte. Ich weiß, warum dieser Augenkontakt nie unterbricht, auch nicht, wenn ich mein Speer auf dein Hals richte, bereit es zu jeder Zeit nach vorne zu stoßen. Ich weiß, warum deine Augen flehen, _Jack, Jack, Jack_ , und ich weiß, warum du dich nicht traust, dich zu bewegen. Ich weiß, warum du nachgibst, Da gibt es einen Grund, wenn ich mich runter beuge und unser Atem sich vermischt, wenn du zuckst, als wäre ich dabei dich grundlos zu töten.  
  
Du solltest dankbar dafür sein, dass ich dein Leben heute verschont hatte, aber du weißt, dass ich dich nicht beseitigen könnte.  
  
Dieser Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht... ich kann ihn zuordnen. Du bist von mir fasziniert, -aber auch fürchtest du dich vor mir. Jedoch sieht es nicht so aus, als wären diese zwei Gefühle austauschbar. Man kann nicht ohne Furcht bewundert werden (und deshalb bin ich der Anführer und du bist nichts als ein Kind).  
  
Du Glücklicher.  
  
Du bist derjenige, dessen Lippen meine schließlich trafen. Du bist derjenige, dessen Brust und Rücken mit Kratzern übersät ist, und dessen Wange mit Farbe befleckt ist, als ich dich erneut runter drücke, diesmal mit meinem Körper.  
  
Ich weiß, dass dich das nicht stört.  
  
Ich weiß es.  
  
Und es scheint, dass du heute mit mir schlafen wirst und lasse mich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige bist, der mir zu meinem Schlafplatz gefolgt ist. Sogar, nachdem du verletzt wurdest (Ja, ich bemerkte die blauen Flecke. Witzig, dass du dachtest, ich würde sie übersehen), kamst du zu mir und legtest dich neben mich.  
  
Du bist ein hübsches Ding, weißt du? Das hübscheste Ding, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, und du bist sogar hübscher im Mondlicht. Du, mit deinem ungekämmten Haar und deinem ungewaschenen Gesicht. Ich bemerke, dass du zuckst, wenn ich dir die Haare aus den Augen streiche und es tut mir leid, wirklich.  
  
Aber ich bin zu unfähig dir dies zu sagen. Ich muss mich nicht entschuldigen; das ist nicht die Aufgabe des Anführers.  
  
Stattdessen lehne ich mich zu dir und küsse deine Stirn. Immerhin gehörst du nun mir und die Anführer müssen auf ihren wertvollsten Besitz aufpassen.  
  
Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, Ralph. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist und von nun an schläfst du jede Nacht bei mir. Das weißt du, nicht?  
  
Auch wenn dein Verstand meins nicht erreicht, du bist ein schlauer Junge, weißt du.  
  
Wir werden Spaß auf dieser Insel haben, meinst du nicht auch?  
  
Es freut mich, dass du endlich meinem Stamm beigetreten bist, auch wenn es ziemlich spät war.  
  
(Auch wenn du gar keine andere Wahl hattest.)  
  
Aber warum zitterst du nun? Habe ich dir Angst gemacht? Ich schwor, dich sicher zu halten und ich werde dich auch nicht mehr verletzen.  
  
Ich hoffe, dieser zweite Kuss wir alles wieder gut machen, da es das Größte ist, was ich dir nun geben kann. Meine Lippen sind gerissen, aber die Bedeutung bleibt unbeschädigt.  
  
Ich bin von dir angetan, Ralph, auch wenn du mit mir nicht gleich auf bist.  
  
Ich brauche dich, weißt du. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du brauchst mich auch.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sooo... die Übersetzerin spricht jetzt mal, da der Autor keine Anmerken hinzugefügt hat! :D  
> Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen, da ich mein Bestes gegeben habe! :3  
> UND....ich hoffe, ich habe einiges richtig übersetzt... ich habe Herr der Fliegen bis jetzt nur auf Englisch gelesen, daher wusste ich nicht, ob ich 'littluns' mit "Kleineren" übersetzen konnte und 'chief' mit "Anführer",haha.  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! :D)


End file.
